1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a cored form surface pattern structure that is simple to fabricate and has enhanced pattern replacement functions and, furthermore, enables the pattern and the cored form surface to be of different colors.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous typical cored form structures. For example, these include tool boxes, tool carrier boards and brief cases, etc.; such cored form structures can generally be characterized as having two surface layers, with air occupying the space in between the two surfaces. The practical function of these dual layers, taking the tool carrier board (1) shown in FIG. 1 as an example, is often to enable the forming of aesthetically appealing pattern (12) on the exterior section of the first face plate (11). Such patterns may occasionally include characters, trade marks or drawings and, as indicated in FIG. 2, the second face plate (13) is typically formed with a recess (14) of a specific shape at the interior section, which serves as a space for the insertion and fastening of a specifically shaped tool. Since the fabrication of these types of cored form structures often involves the utilization of a mold having a mold cavity with an identical exterior figured profile, after a molten cylindrical pellet of a plastic material is dropped into the mold cavity and subjected to air injection, the plastic pellet expands and is shaped against the walls of the mold cavity and, therefore, referring to the pattern (12) shown in both FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, since the pattern (12) relief on the first face plate (11) of the tool carrier board (1) cannot be formed unless the pattern relief is the same color as the tool carrier board (1), there is an overall lack of provisions for variation. Furthermore, since the forming of the pattern (12) involves the simultaneous forming of the pattern (12) casting details in the mold cavity of the cored form for the tool carrier board (1), the cored form for the said tool carrier board (1) only has the capability to form pattern (12) and, if another pattern is desired to be formed on the tool carrier board (1) utilizing the original cored form, the task would be impossible to achieve unless another mold was fabricated. Such a fabrication would also raise costs considerably.